


The Man behind the (slaughter) yellow bunny suit

by astralAnomaly



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Blood, Horror, I'm Sorry, Murder, Other, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralAnomaly/pseuds/astralAnomaly
Summary: It was the beginning of April, a few days before Bunny Day, that you saw him again. A yellow bunny wearing overalls, with a giant zipper on his back. Zipper T. Bunny.
Kudos: 4





	The Man behind the (slaughter) yellow bunny suit

It was the beginning of April, a few days before Bunny Day, that you saw him again. A yellow bunny wearing overalls, with a giant zipper on his back. Zipper T. Bunny. 

You had seen this jolly jumpy bunny every year during your childhood, hiding eggs for the children to find all over town. He was making everyone days with the treats and gifts he'd give in exchange of some eggs; every child's face lit up at his sight. Zipper was loved by everyone. 

One sunny afternoon, he was playing with a group of children, including you ! He then offered to one special child to come back with him to visit his egg workshop ! To win this very special prize, you had to bring back the most eggs back to zipper. 

You and the other children spent hours looking every little egg you could find ! When came the time to turn in the eggs, everyone was anxious to know who the winner was. It turned had to be Jason, your ever so lucky friend ! You and the other kids were disappointed of course but resumed playing while Zipper led Jason to his workshop, after making everyone promise to keep this a secret. We wouldn't want to disappoint everyone else, would we? 

But Jason didn't come home that night. Nor the next night, or the night after that. The adults searched and searched and searched, night and day, far and wide, but they just couldn't find Jason. Zipper was asked, of course, but he said he didn't know anything. He didn't mention the competition and Jason coming to visit his workshop. You didn't either. After all, you had promised. 

The next year, Zipper came with a little assistant, Zipper Junior. Zipper junior was also a yellow bunny with overalls and a zipper on his back. But something was... off about him. He didn't talk a lot. He smelled bad. Little Timmy once claimed Zipper Jr. cried blood ! You didn't believe him of course, because all the children knew Little Timmy like to tell stories, most of them untrue. 

The adults, however, seemed to believe little Timmy. They kept whispering among themselves and shooing you and the other kids away because they were talking "serious things". A few days later, your sleep was interrupted by police sirens early in the morning. Zipper wasn't in town that day. The adults told you to forget about him. Jason's parents were very sad for the next few weeks, and eventually moved away. You never saw Zipper again after that. 

Until now. 

As a child you hadn't put this story together. But now, as an adult yourself, the horrible truth was hitting you as you locked eyes with Zipper. No words could transcribe the horror and terror you felt. You knew what he had done. And there was no doubt, he knew that you knew.


End file.
